A heart of stone
by hippicowgirl
Summary: Sam has an expression as blank as paper a heart as hard as a rock and wrists covered with scares...why does she have these features. No one knows anything except that jake left nine years ago and nothing has been the same since
1. Chapter 1

Why hello everybody. It has been FOREVER since I have written anything for PS fanfic. But I am finally back and I cant wait to write some new stories..

Ok so I hope everyone loves this.

PROLOGUE

It had been at least eight or nine years since Jake had left. Ever since the day Jakes truck rolled out of river bend Sam had never been the same person.

Her friends tried to get into her heart, but she blocked everyone out. Not even the horses where able to make her smile anymore.

No one quite knows what happened between her and Jake to make him leave like he had. But everyone knows that it must have been bad.

Sam learned right away how to block all emotions to show on her face. She never smiled or laughed. Not even Zanzibar had the power to make her happy anymore.

She let her hair grow long, and her heart go hard. Everyone that knew her was scared for her. She barely ever ate anymore.

She had grown to be a nice height of 5'11 and she was un healthy skinny. But what scared everyone the most about the young woman who had once been so happy and sweet where the long red scares

That covered her wrists.

Allright sorry that was so short but I just wanted everyone to get a feeling of what this story is about but don't worry I plan on writing the next chapter today as well J


	2. Chapter 2

All right so here is the first real chapter and I hope everyone likes it J

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A loud ringing bounced off the walls in Sam's completely empty room. Sam answered her cell with a low monotone voice.

" Hello" sam said sadly.

"Hey Sam it's Jen I have something that I think you may want to hear." Jen said sadly but her sadness was for Sam not herself.

" What is it," Sam asked with the same monotone voice.

" Sam I am sorry to say this but… Jake is coming home."

" It doesn't matter I am moving away anyway." Sam said but this time you could hear the sadness in her voice.

" What NO Sam please don't do this come on there are a lot of people here that need you. Sam please don't leave. I know he hurt you but he doesn't deserve you." Jen screamed and you could practically hear the tears streaming down her face and her voice was dripping with sadness.

" jen I have no reason to live anymore I am a burden to my family and everyone around me. No one wants a depressed young woman that is drowning in her own self pity.

They have a new kid now. He will make them happy they don't deserve all the sadness I bring them."

By now Jen was hyperventilating as the realization of what Sam was saying hit her like a rock.

" SAM YOU CANT COMMIT SUICIDE PEOPLE NEED YOU, YOUR FAMILY NEEDS YOU, YOU CANT JUST LEAVE THEM LIKE THAT.

WHAT ABOUT ME AND ACE AND THE PHANTOM. WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU. NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO TAKE YOUR PLACE YOUR FAMILY LOVES YOU SAM.

WE ALL LOVE YOU AND NO ONE WANTS YOU TO LEAVE!"

" Except Jake he wants me gone he would rather me be gone then if I where here." Sam said sadly a single tear sliding down her smooth flawless face.

"WHO CARES WHAT JAKE WANTS NO ONE WANT HIM HERE ANYMORE HIS OWN FAMILY PRACTICALLY DISOWNED HIM AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU SAM.

I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT HE DOESN'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR YOU SAM PLEASE JUST D D DON'T GO," Jen sobbed her voice softer by the end of her rant.

Jen had never left Sam even if Sam wouldn't talk to her most of the time Jen stayed she wanted to be there when Sam needed someone to talk to.

" I cant make any promises." sam said softly as she hung up the phone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I really thought this turned out really nice I hope everyone had a great Christmas J

I really want some reviews before I continue so if you could please just press that button that would be great Thank you .


	3. Chapter 3

All right I am actually excited to see how this story goes. So I am not even going to wait to get a lot of reviews I will just go a head and write the next chapter.

So here ya'll go and I hope EVERYONE enjoys it. Thank you to the people that have reviewed already it made me happy J

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

JEN KENWORTHY'S POV

When I heard Sam hang up the phone I fell into a heap on my bed sobbing. How could Jake do this to someone? I thought and anger immediately boiled up in my chest.

The second I saw Jake I was going to knock his teeth out and I knew that for sure. No one hurts my friend like that and gets away with it. I thought to myself.

But then I remembered Sam's words. Oh my god. She wouldn't do it right? She was not capable of killing herself was she?

I tried telling myself that she wouldn't be able to do it but no matter what I told myself I knew in my heart that Sam would most defiantly be able to kill herself.

I ran down stairs my eyes where still red and swollen but I knew what I had to do. I raced all the way down to the stables not even stopping to get silly's tack. I jumped up on her back before I could even blink and gave her a nice hard kick.

We went flying down the road in the direction of River Bend ranch. But no matter how fast Silly went it wasn't fast enough for me. Sam's house was at least four or five miles away.

By the time I got there I didn't even wait for silly to stop before I was off her back and running through the house.

Up the stairs I went two at a time. I flung Sam's door open only to be met with an absolutely empty room.

What? I thought to myself where is all her stuff? Where is she?

But then I saw the long note on the floor at the far corner of her small room. I walked over and picked it up leaning on the wall for support because I was sure I was going to pass out.

Dear Jen,

I am sorry to leave you like this but I can not see him again.

It will only bring me more heart break and god knows I can not bear

Anymore heartbreak. When you see him tell him that I have moved on.

Tell him that I will never love him again. Tell my family I love them with all my heart but I can not bear to be around here anymore. I have not killed

Myself so you need not worry. I will keep my cell phone if you ever want to call. I would greatly appreciate it if you would please care for Ace. You know

Where the phantom's hide out is so if you would please check up on him every

Once in a while that would make me very happy. I am hoping that a change

Of settings will help me out. I would love it if we still remained friends though.

I want you to know that if it weren't for you I probably would not have been able to survive this heartbreak. You are truly the best friend anyone could ever ask for and don't you ever forget that. If we aren't able to talk ever again I

Want to wish you luck with Ryan. I know that you will make a great wife and one day an amazing mother. May the angles watch you from above and may the luck all ways be in your favor.

With all my love,

Samantha Ann Forster.

I don't know how long I sat there or how many times I read the letter but all I know is that an endless supply of tears where streaming down my face.

I knew that nothing would stop me from visiting her all the time and calling her every night. I would make it my greatest ambition to make sure she was ok.

I slowly walked back down the stairs my eyes still leaking with fresh hot tears. I saw grace in the kitchen and I walked over and handed her the letter.

She slowly read it and I watched as her normally cheerful expression turned white. I was scared she was going to drop to the floor and have a heart attack or something.

But instead she grabbed me in one of the tightest hugs ever. My shirt was all ready pretty wet from my own tears. But by now it looked like I had just walked out of a rainstorm.

By the time Brynna and Wyatt got home from work I was so light headed I felt like I was going to fall on the ground.

Wyatt had me tell him the whole story. By the time I was done talking I could see tears filling up in wyatt's eyes.

Brynna was freely crying while holding a still sobbing gram. " I SWEAR WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT JAKE…..HE IS THE REASON SHE IS GONE…..HAS BEEN GONE FOR NINE YEARS. SHE WAS GOING

TO KILL HERSELF FOR HIM. AND HE THINKS HE CAN COME SAUNTERING BACK INTO TOWN LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED!"

I had never seen the usually calm cowboy like this. And honestly I wish I never had. I was pretty sure that if wyatt ever got his hands on Jake I wouldn't want to be around.

After Wyatt's little outburst he broke into tears. Sitting down hard on the couch he put his head in his hands. The only thing you could hear from him where the heartbreaking sobs that wracked his whole body.

At that moment though there was a knock on the door I got up to answer it but truly wished I haden't

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Oh cliffy ha ha I will update as soon as I get another review though J

I really like the way this story is turning out but if anyone has any ideas or suggestions I would be happy to incorporate them into my stories.


	4. Chapter 4

OMG I was so happy to see how many reviews I got it made me smile J I know everyone is dying to learn what happened between Sam and Jake so here you go and I hope everyone likes it!

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

JAKES POV

Flashback

"SAM I DON'T GET IT WHY DOES EVERYTHING YOU DO HAVE TO INVOLVE THAT STUPID HORSE HE HURT YOU SAM WHY CAN'T YOU REALIZE THAT!"

I screamed at Sam. I didn't want to hurt her feelings but she could just never think of me without wanting to go check up on that stupid horse.

"NO JAKE YOU ARE THE ONE THAT NEEDS TO REALIZE THAT IT WAS AN ACCIDENT HE DIDN'T MEAN TO AND HE LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU DO NOW AND EVER WILL!"

Sam screamed at me tears running down her beautiful face. Her eyes where red and puffy and her hands where clenched into fists.

" I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANY OTHER LIVING CREATURE IN THE WORLD SAM AND YOU KNOW IT. BUT IF YOU CANT SEE THAT THEN I DON'T THINK I WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Sam lunged out at me and started punching me as hard as she could. I don't know what I was thinking, I probably wasn't thinking at all, but I pushed her back.

I hadn't ment for it to be hard but I was a pretty big guy so I guess gentle for me isn't gentle for her. Because she flew back and landed on the ground with a big bang,

I ran over to help her up instently feeling guilty and wanting to just forget the whole thing. But before I could reach down and help her out I heard a small voice whisper the three worst words I had ever heard.

" I hate you" that's all she said before getting up and running away. At that moment I knew that there was no point in trying to make it up to her.

My beautiful Samantha Ann was no longer mine. I knew that if I didn't get out of there right away Wyatt would have my head.

And so I hoped in my car and started driving. I didn't know where I was going to go or what I was going to do. All I knew was that I needed to get away from this place and fast.

A couple of months after the big fight I had found myself in Tennessee ready to start a new life. I knew it was over for me and Sam but what I got in the mail that day broke my heart yet again.

I was walking into the main loby of my apartment complex when the manager gave me a small brown box. When I got to my room I ripped off the brown paper and gently opened the box.

Inside was a small diamond ring that glittered in the moonlight. " Her ring" I whispered to myself. Then I saw the little note right next to it. I must have read the two words on that small piece of paper over a hundred times.

Good bye

That was it but in those two words I understood so much more.

Sam was telling me that it was over. There where no second chances. I had blown it and now she would never speak to me again.

That night I put everything that had to do with Sam and Nevada and my old life into a box. I shoved it into the back of my closet and never looked at it again until a couple of weeks ago.

End of flashback

I was driving down the old dusty road that I used to know so well. The radio was blaring and my hands where sweating.

" What's wrong honey?" my fiancé asked me from the passenger seat of my brand new ford truck.

" Nothing just wondering if my family will even remember me anymore." But in my heart I knew that I was nervouse about seeing Sam again.

Sure I liked my fiancé but I never LOVED anyone like I loved Sam. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep my hands of Sam if I saw her even if she had said goodbye all those years ago.

" Don't worry I am sure your family will know who you are they will be THRILLED to see you again" But that was just another thing I was worried about. What if my family wasn't thrilled to see me?

But I didn't have much time to think much more because at that moment I turned the corner to go into my families drive way.

I opened the door and walked over to help Tammie out of the truck. I grabbed her hand and together we walked up to the front door of the huge building I once called home.

I went to knock on the door but before I could reach out a short blond woman roughly yanked the door open and said angrily " GET OFF OF MY PROPORITY!"

" Mom it's Jake remember me?" I tried to reach out and give her a hug but she took a step back.

" I know who you are Jake and that is why I want you off of my lawn." at that moment five very angry looking men came down the stairs to see what was going on.

When they saw me there eyes turned ten times darker and I was literally scared for my life. They all had balled up fists and angry determined expressions on there faces.

" Sam's gone thanks to you and there is nothing left for you here anymore. GO!" Screamed the little blond woman and even though she was about half my height I was still terrified.

" What do you mean Sam is gone?" I asked afraid that they where going to say she was dead. I was positive that I was sweating even more now then I was before if that is even possible.

" She ran away Jen had to talk her out of committing suicide and then she left." Maxine said but instead of angry she looked like she was going to break down and cry.

I was so confused I didn't even realize what Maxine had just said. Then all of a sudden the weight of what she just said knocked me in the chest like a huge boulder.

I stumbled back a few steps forgetting all about Tammie. But words weren't the only things that knocked some wind out of me for at that moment…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

OOHHHHH what's going to happen. Review Review review. Thank you and I can't wait to update J


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here is the next chapter I want to make this story really long J my goal is at least twenty chapters please tell me how long you think it should be. So here you go the next chapter.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

JENS POV

I had just finished telling the Ely's what had happened with Sam when there was a knock on their door. Maxine went down stairs to answer it and I stayed up with the rest of the Ely men.

We could hear Maxine yelling so the guys went down stairs to see what was wrong but told me to stay up there.

But being as nosy as I am I snuck to the top of the stairs to see what was going on. When I saw the man that I hated more than anything in the world I couldn't help it.

I ran down the stairs and punched him as hard as I could in the nose. " That was for Sam," I growled anger bubbling up in my chest when I saw that he was holding hands with some woman.

So I decided to stomp on her foot for good measures. " That was for knowing him," I said gesturing to Jake with my thumb as I glared at the girl with the boring gold ring on the left finger.

I was just about to knock Jakes nose in a little more but two strong dark arms grabbed me and brought me back up stairs.

" As much as he deserved that we don't want to have a crime scene on our door steps." Quinn said as he threw me down on the coach and went down stairs to help out his brothers even though I don't think they needed any help.

I walked back over to the top of the stairs just to see what was going on. The woman that was holding Jakes hand was crying and Jake was dragging her back to his truck.

" YOU ARENT WELCOME HERE ANYMORE AND YOU NEVER WILL BE NO ONE IN THIS TOWN WANTS YOU ANYMORE JUST GO!" screamed Luke.

I had never seen the usually silent cowboy so mad. I decided that now would be a good time to go home. I grabbed my stuff and went out the back door yelling a goodbye over my shoulder.

As I saw jakes truck slowly exiting the ranch I couldn't resist the urge to follow him and see what he was going to do.

I followed him a good hour into town where his truck pulled into Clara's. I silently got off about two hundred feet from where he was parked.

Making sure to keep a big distance between us I followed him into the diner. I listened at the door as I heard Clara greet him coldly with a simple " How may I help you?"

" hey Clara how are you?" Jake replied obviously not noticing how Clara was giving him the cold shoulder.

" I am great the question is how is Sam?" When I saw Jakes face I just wanted to go over and give clara a big high five.

" I have nothing to do with Sam anymore."

" You have nothing to do with anyone anymore and I don't think any one want's anything to do with you either."

When Sam's smile vanished all those years ago Clara was one of the many people along side me trying to help her out.

Sam was almost like Clara's daughter and I was pretty sure Clara was going to bloddy Jake up a little but instead she replied calmly.

" get out and save my fingers the trouble of having to call Wyatt." But before anyone else could move a tall angry cowboy came barreling through the doors.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Wow that was a really short chapter. Sorry it isn't longer but I am getting tired right now so I will write more later J


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I figured if I want to make this story at least twenty chapters long then I am going to have to start now then right.**

**Well I am not going to post anymore chapters until it is all done so that everyone can just read it right through.**

**This chapter is going to have a little bit of cursing in it but nothing tooo bad.**

**Well I am really excited now so here is your last chapter for a while because who knows how long it will take me to finish this story ****J**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**NO ONES POV**

**Wyatt Forster came barreling through the doors knocking down Jen on his way over to Jakes table. Clara immediately moved out of his way along with anyone else in the path of this very angry cowboy.**

**Wyatt grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up out of his seat. Before Jake could get a word in Wyatt's fist came in contact with Jakes chin.**

" **Wow for an old man you got Sam strength." Jake replied which was probably one of the stupidest things he had ever done.**

" **MY DAUGHTER HAS LEFT BECAUSE OF WAS ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT KILLING HERSELF ALL BECAUSE YOU ARE AN AROGANT STUCK UP COWBOY.**

**NOW IF ANYONE HURTS MY DAUGHTER THEN I HURT THEM BACK TEN TIMES HARDER. BUT YOU HURT SAM SO BAD THAT TEN TIMES HARDER WOULD MEAN YOU WHERE GOING TO DIE. **

**LUCKY FOR YOU I AM NOT INTO KILLING BUT I SWEAR NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH HURTING MY LITTLE GIRL LIKE YOU DID.**

**SO FROM NOW ON IT WILL BE MY GOAL TO MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. YOU CAN MOVE AWAY AS FAR AS YOU WANT BUT BY GOLLY YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME YOU HEAR?"**

**Never in any ones life had they heard Wyatt talk so much. He was all ways the quite one with the one word answer.**

**Jake looked like he was about to puke. But if he was going to he never got the chance for at that moment Wyatt threw the young man out the door kicking him in the gut.**

**Then for the first time Wyatt noticed the young woman that had been sitting at the table with Jake. " AND IF I EVER SEE YOU LITTLE LADY YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU HAD NEVER BEEN BORN."**

**Wyatt said and with that he was walking out of the diner as if nothing had ever happened. Everyone in the diner stared in shock at where the old cowboy had left.**

**No one dared to blink and in the silence that filled the room you would be able to hear a pin drop. But what they heard was much louder.**

**In the distance there was the screeching of car tires and then a loud deathly crash…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**DUN DUN DUH!1 Ha Ha Ha cliffy J**


	7. Chapter 7

All the reviews are making me sooooooooo happy. YAY I am glad everyone likes it. So Now I will get to writing so that I don't have to make you wait any longer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

JENS POV

I ran down the road to where I thought I heard the crash my brain wasn't even working as I thought of all the different people it could be.

I ran up to where I saw a bunch of fire trucks and police cars. What I saw will be burned into my mind forever though.

At the sight of Sam's limp body hanging out the car window I almost threw up. My eyes where so blurred with tears I couldn't see anymore.

What was she doing here I thought she left? That was one of the many things swirling through my mind.

A police officer came over to me and I did not even realize who it was. All I could think was Sam is dead. She is still breathing said a familiar mans voice.

I could hear the sadness in his voice and I could feel the tears dripping off his face falling on to my own. " Shee doesn't look good but she is alive."

Those where the only words that where able to stop me from screaming. But the sobs still came my whole body was shacking. 

The man picked me up and carried me to one of the squad cars. I drove in the car for a little while before they dropped me off at home.

The whole ride I hadn't stopped crying. I was sure I looked like road kill by now but that wasn't even on my list of worries at the time.

I rushed to the phone and dialed up the hospitals number. After a long argument with the nurse they finally agreed to allow me into the room.

If there was one thing I was positive about it was the fact that I was not going to leave that room for a million dollars I was going to be there for my friend in her time of need no matter what.

But the other thing I was positive about was the fact that there was only a slim chance of sam making it out of that hospital alive.


	8. Chapter 8

JENS POV

It had been two weeks since Sam was in the accident. I hadn't left her bedside for anything but the bathroom.

Sams eyes never opened though. I think I have cried more in the past two weeks then in my whole life. Wyatt has stayed here with me never leaving his half dead daughter.

Brynna and Gram where here almost as often but they had to go home every once in a while to run the ranch.

But one the biggest thing on my mind besides Sam's welfare was what the police had told us. After they had investigated the crime scene they had suspicions that this was not just an accident.

I told them about how Sam had thought about going suicidal but they said that wasn't it. Someone had deliberately caused Sam's car to go off the road.

This mysterious accident has been the talk of the town. Everyone is trying to help solve it. 

A needle in the wheel is the only clue so far. The police think someone deliberately popped the wheel causing the car to spin out of control and veer of the side of the road.

So far there are only two suspects in this mysterious case. The two people being Jake and Rachel but neither of them have any evidence against them.

I sat by Sam's bed telling her about all of the things that have been going on around town. Wyatt would just sit next to me crying.

I would try to comfort him but nothing could help the depressed cowboy. The doctors where all ways coming in and out of the room but nothing exciting ever happened.

Then On e day as I sat by the bed holding Sam's cold hand I saw her eyes flutter. They didn't quite open but they tried to. 

I screamed and jumped up pressing the call button and shaking Wyatt awake. The doctors where at the door within minutes taking Sam's blood pressure and all that. But the only thing I was paying attention to where Sam's eyes.

They would open a little and then close over and over again. The finally after what seamed like hours her eyes finally fully opened.

I was so happy I couldn't contain it I jumped up and down and squealed like a little girl wining a prize at the fair.

I ran up and gave her a gentle hug tears sliding down my face. " Your ok" is the only thing I was able to say. The doctors took me out of the room despite my protests and I was stuck waiting.

I called everyone I knew to tell them the news and within minutes the waiting room was packed with anxious friends and family waiting to see our beloved Sam.

The doctor came out again with a big smile and said she can only have three visitors at a time. And so Brynna, Gram, and I walked, no more like skipped, down the hallway to Sam's room.

We saw Wyatt besides her bed crying and holding Sam as if he let go she would disappear. We all went over to tell her some of what went on but we tried to keep the atmosphere light by telling her exciting things that had been going on in town.

Sam remained silent throughout the whole time until at the end she said quietly " She was tall and blond I saw her she did it!" 

Sam started screaming and the doctors rushed in and pushed us out. It took me a minute to realise what Sam was talking about. 

And by the looks on her family's face I was the first to figure it out. " The person who pooped her tire! That's who Sam is talking about!" 

I knew it was true because when Sam had said it there was a look of hate and anger in her eyes. But this only confused me even more.

I don't even know any tall blond woman who would want to kill Sam do I ?

And that's when it hit me….


	9. Chapter 9

Tall and blond. Tall and blond. Tall and…WAIT… I KNOW A TALL BLOND PERSON!

Tammie I think her name is right? Jakes fiancé she was tall and blond and she probably hates Sam and all of Sam's family after what we have been putting Jake through.

I jumped up and ran out of the hospital I ran down main street not even bothering to get in my car I raced all the way down to the police office.

After I had told the officer my story he told me he would have someone look after her. But that wasn't enough for me this girl was possibly the one who almost killed my best friend and I wanted action NOW.

" Can I have someone go back with me to the crime seen I want to see if I can find any clues I am positive I will be able to find something." I said with determination strong in my voice.

" Fine but you need to have someone with you" and so I walked down to where Sam's accident had been with a police officer following behind me.

When we got to the smashed up car it made my stomache turn. The car was a complete mess of scrap metal and glass.

I went over to where the needle had been found and started looking around that area. After about two hours I was ready to give up when I saw something sparkle in the dim moonlight.

I raced over and picked up the small golden wedding ring…..


	10. Chapter 10

I ran over to the police officer and handed him the engagement ring I had found. Sam was right it was Tammie!

"Officer this belongs to a woman named Tammie who fit's the exact description that Sam gave me a couple of hours ago. This is her engagement ring."

The officer grabbed the ring and together we headed back to the police office. After a long night of phone calls and more investigating the crash scene the officers finally had the information they needed.

Tammie's finger prints where found on the needle. With that and all the other evidance they had it was enough to put the woman behin bars for a long time.

After endless hours of questioning Tammie finally plead guilty. Jake seemed genuinely shocked and ripped the ring off of her finger.

" HOW COULD YOU TRY AND KILL SOMEONE YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW!" Jake screamed at the sobbing woman before him.

" I wanted to get rid of her so I would be the only woman you loved."

" WELL LOOK HOW THAT WORKED OUT!"

Jake screamed as he raced out of the police department and jumped into his car.

Later on that night I sat in Sam's room telling her about everything that happened today. She didn't seem to upset about Jake having a fiancé which I was surprised about.

After a little bit of talking sam said quietly " Jen I want to start over pretend these last nine years never happened."

For some reason Jen began to cry. The two friends held each other until a nurse came in and told Jen that Sam had to go to sleep.

" Jen I could NEVER ask for a better friend than you." Sam said as she gave her friend a gentle hug before going to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

After a couple of weeks Sam began to get restless. Her father stayed with her and tried to get the doctors to let her out.

But Sam was having some complications from the accident. They where afraid she would never be able to walk again.

When the car had crashed her lags had taken most of the impact and some vital nerves making it impossible for her to mave her legs yet.

There was a big chance that she would never be able to walk or ride again. Countless numbers of tests where taken but they still couldn't find anything that would help Sam to walk.

Finally the doctors where forced to give up. There was no way to help Sam she would never be able to walk again.

This news scared Sam beyond belief. She didn't know how she would be able to live knowing she would never be able to walk or ride horses ever again.

Her whole family cried with her when they heard the news. But no amount of tears where going to get Sams legs back.

And so the Forster family went to work making the farm easier for Sam to role around. The stairs where replaced with a ramp that would be easy for Sam to go up and down.

No one in the family had ever had experience with something like this so no one was quite sure what needed to be done Sam's room being upstairs was defiantly going to be a problem.

But in the end they knew that they where going to be able to get through it. Sam was strong and everyone knew it.

She would make the best out of what she had and she would find a solution for all the problems that needed fixing.

But she was still in the hospital even though they desperately wanted her back at home they knew it was still going to be a while.


	12. Chapter 12

As Sam sat on the uncomfortable hospital bed she had been on for the past month she felt like crying. She was so board now that jen had to leave for college.

She was glad she had apologized to her family for nine years of depression. Now all Sam wanted was to start completely fresh. Forget everything that had happened in the past and just move on with the future.

As she sat thinking about her life a person quitly snuck in the door. The tall dark cowboy stood in front of Sam.

" Sam I am sorry and I know I have cause you more pain then I will ever know. But I just want to start fresh please.

When ever I was near Tammie I felt for her like a friend I never loved her like I loved you. And I guess it was a good thing this all happened because now I didn't make a huge mistake by marrying her when the only person I have ever wanted was you.

When I left I was such a mess I didn't talk at all for at least three or four years. I mopped around doing nothing.

When you sent me that note I thought it meant you had moved on. I thought there was no point in going back because you had a new boyfriend.

So when I met Tammie I just rushed things trying to forget about you. But no matter what I did every time I looked at her I saw you.

And I guess what I am asking is please can we start from the beginning?"

Sam looked up at the young man in surprise she had never heard Jake say so much at one time in her life. But in her heart she was still mad at him.

He had left her and for nine years she grieved over him and now he thinks he can just come in here and everything will be ok.

" Prove it."

Then Jake did something Sam never thought she would ever see him do. He grabbed Sam's hands and pulled her on to her feat.

He looked into her light brown eyes and softly began to sing in an amazing voice probably no one knew he had.

"guess this means your sorry

Your standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

What you said before

Like how much you wanted anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

'cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me honestly

My life would suck with out you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But your pretty messed up to

Either way I've found out I'm nothing without you

'cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me honestly

My life would suck with out you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh yeah

Lalalalala

'cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me honestly

My life would suck with out you

'cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me honestly

My life would suck with out you

Jake finished the song off softly still staring deeply into Sam's eyes.

It was almost ironic how much the song sounded like there life. All most as if it was written just for them which obviously it wasn't.

" Sam my life has sucked with out you and it will all ways suck if you don't give me a second chance."

Instead of replying though Sam stood on her tippie toes and lightly brushed her lips against his.

" I forgive you"

THE END

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

YAY I really liked the way this story turned out. If I get enough reviews I may even think about writing a sequel!


End file.
